C'est moi qui ai fait ça
by Lecimal
Summary: Il se calme. Il essaye. C'est seulement une apparence. Il bout de l'intérieur. Peut-être parce qu'il a la clémence de m'aimer encore. Et c'est moi qui ai fait ça.


Disclamer :_ Axel, Saix et Roxas sont tirés de Kingdom Heart et je ne revendique en rien une quelconque possession sur eux (Juste j'obligerais Axel a rentrer dans le GRH, mais c'est une autre histoire...). J'écris par désordre psychologique et parce que je suis une fangirl, c'est plus fort que moi. J'en ai besoin pour vivre, je mange et bois vos review /o/_

Rating_ : M... J'hésitais entre T et M mais en fait M. Carrément, M. C'est pas aussi M que ça pourrait l'être mais c'est un peu plus que T et j'ai pas vraiment envie que l'Inquisition me tombe dessus_

Note : _Cette fic m'a été inspirée par une chanson que je trouve totalement dénuée d'intérêt musicalement parlant, et dont les paroles sont assez moyennes, à mon gout. C'est très paradoxal. Il s'agit de _Double Vie_, d'Orelsan, que je vous conseille vivement de ne pas écouter. La seconde ligne est tirée de la chanson. Je m'excuse auprès des fans d'Orelsan s'il y en a qui lisent mais j'ai vraiment trouvé cette chanson nulle._

_J'avais parlé à certaines d'autres projets en cours... Ben c'était pas ça XD. J'ai l'OS le plus long du monde qui est presque prêt à publié (je pourrait limite commencer maintenant... Oui en fait on l'a découpé), et sinon j'écris ma participation au Conte à Rebours, en ce moment. Cet OS là s'est logé dans ma tête entre le chapitre 3 et 4 de mon conte et impossible de m'en défaire, alors je l'ai écrit... Bref, osef, bonne lecture /o/_

**Hey !** _Je sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai totalement oublié de remercier _Ariani Lee_, __déjà pour son travail de béta lecture et aussi pour le lemon que nous lui devons en partie. En fait j'arrivais pas à partir et elle a écrit un début dont je me suis librement inspirée. Voilààà, merci Ariani /o/__  
_

* * *

******- […] -**

_**C'est moi qui ai fait ça**_

J'ai une double vie. Celle avec mon mec et celle avec les autres.

C'est comme si je marchais sur un fil entre le jour et la nuit.

Je sais qu'il est réveillé. En bas de l'immeuble, j'ai pas vu de lumière, mais je sais qu'il m'entend tourner la clé dans la serrure. C'est comme si je sentais toute sa rage à travers la porte. Je sais qu'il sait, il le sait, depuis un moment déjà. Il m'en a jamais parlé. Il croyait peut-être que ça n'avait été qu'une fois. Mais c'est tellement, tellement pire que ça. Et là, il vient de s'en rendre compte.

- T'étais où ?

Il y a du mépris et de la fureur dans sa voix calme et presque douce. Quand il est en colère et qu'il se contient, ça fait toujours ça. Ça lui donne une voix magnifique. Presque autant que quand il est embarrassé.

- Réponds, Axel.

Il n'y a pas de lumière, il est dans le salon, au bout du couloir, je vois vaguement sa silhouette se détacher sur le fond nocturne de la fenêtre. J'aime sa silhouette. Je réponds pas.

Il sait où j'étais. Chez qui, peu importe. J'y étais avec quelqu'un d'autre, dans les bras d'un autre. Je veux pas lui répondre, parce que… Ce serait encore pire. Pour lui.

Il y a un silence de mort. Ça se passe pas comme on croirait, je fais pas ça en me foutant de lui. Je me sens mal. Je le trompe, ça me rend malade, parce que je l'aime.

- Réponds. Axel.

Je ferme les yeux. Si seulement j'étais pas comme ça. J'avance, je traverse le couloir et j'entre dans le salon. C'est une petite pièce. J'allume. Il plisse les yeux, ses grands yeux bleus intenses et éblouis parce qu'il m'a attendu tellement de temps dans le noir. Ses yeux gonflés de larmes. La moitié du salon est par terre. Seulement les trucs qui sont à moi. Je le regarde. J'aime son visage. Il se recule, de dégoût.

- C'était qui, cette fois, hein ?

- Roxas… Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

_- C'était qui ?_

J'ai tellement l'impression qu'il est à bout de nerfs... Et c'est moi qui ai fait ça.

- Saïx.

- Mais oui ! Le meilleur ami, c'est ça ? Et alors, c'était comment ?

- Roxas…

- Par derrière dans les toilettes d'une boîte miteuse ? Ou carrément chez lui en fait ?

- Roxas, s'i—

- _NE ME TOUCHE PAS !_

Je suspends mon geste. Je ne pose pas ma main sur son épaule. Son visage est crispé entre la tristesse et la colère et son expression oscille. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, il ne se contient plus.

Et c'est moi qui ai fait ça. Il se calme. Il essaye. C'est seulement une apparence. Il bout de l'intérieur. Peut-être parce qu'il a la clémence de m'aimer encore.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Maintenant sa voix tremble. Il pourrait éclater en sanglots à tout moment, mais il refuse, il refuse de me laisser avoir autant d'impact sur lui. Je détourne les yeux.

- Putain mais réponds, Axel ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me quittes pas ? Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?

Il ne va pas aimer ma réponse. Je le sais. Mais il en veut une. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, exactement ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

- QUOI ?

Et voilà…

- Alors _POURQUOI_ tu fais _ça_ ?

Ce n'est pas le même « ça ». Celui là… Celui là le fait terriblement souffrir. Je baisse les yeux et une larme roule sur ma joue. Il fait les quelques pas qui nous séparent et m'attrape par le col de ma chemise, me plaque violemment contre un mur.

- _POURQUOI_ tu les _baises_ _EUX_ ? Pourquoi _moi_, tu m'as _JAMAIS_ _touché_ ?

Je serre les dents. Il avait tellement confiance en moi jusqu'à maintenant. Pendant les deux ans qu'on a vécu ensemble il ne m'a jamais soupçonné, il a été d'une patience d'ange. Jusqu'à ce que ça devienne trop évident. A mon tour de retenir des sanglots. Je sais pas, Roxas. Je sais pas. Je voudrais être quelqu'un d'équilibré qui te rendrait simplement heureux. Mais je suis pas. J'y arrive pas.

- _ARRÊTE_ de te _TAIRE_, _Axel_ !

Il me secoue, ça me fait me heurter la tête contre le mur. J'essaie de le repousser mais toute sa colère lui envoie des décharges d'adrénaline. J'ai mal…

- Roxas !...

- REPONDS !

- J'en sais rien !

Il envoie son poing s'écraser dans ma mâchoire. Je sens que je me suis cogné violemment contre un meuble, j'ai un petit blackout. Mais c'est moi qui ai fait ça. C'est peut-être tout ce que je mérite. Je me hisse péniblement à quatre pattes et je sais qu'il a très envie de me rouer de coups.

- Réponds _TOUT_ sauf ça !

Je tousse rauquement. La tête me tourne un peu.

- Je suis désolé, Roxa—

- **C'EST PAS VRAI !**

C'est son pied qui s'enfonce dans mes côtes et me jette par terre. C'est sa main qui serre à nouveau mon col pour me redresser la tête et mieux la rosser. Il frappe. Il frappe encore, encore… Encore.

Je sens un goût métallique dans ma bouche. Je crois que j'ai les yeux ouverts mais je ne vois plus rien.

- C'EST PAS VRAI ! POURQUOI tu ferais ça, sinon ? POURQUOI tu me _tromperais_ si tu _m'aimais_ ? Si t'étais _désolé_ ?

- J…f'p…

Il suspend son dernier coup. J'avais les yeux fermés, je les rouvre et tombe sur son visage. Il est dévasté, ce n'est pas de la rage. C'est une profonde tristesse, une immense souffrance. Et c'est moi qui ai fait ça. Je répète :

- Je peux pas…

- Tu peux pas _quoi_ ?

J'entends ses larmes quand il parle. J'aimerais tellement qu'il puisse me pardonner, tout en sachant que je le mérite pas.

- Je peux pas coucher avec toi.

- QUOI ?

Je lève les mains entre lui et moi avant qu'il ne me frappe encore et il retient son poing. Il me regarde avec tout le mépris que je dois lui inspirer. Tout le mépris de quelqu'un qui doit partager sa moitié. Il me secoue, impatient et furieux.

- C'est quoi cette CONNERIE ?

- Je t'aime, Roxas.

- ARRÊTE !

- Je t'aime…

- Alors POURQUOI ?

Je me dégage d'un revers de main et me relève en claudiquant.

- Parce que je peux pas ! Je veux pas te faire ça à _toi_ ! Spécialement à toi ! Parce que je t'aime.

Il tremble, il chancèle. J'ai l'impression qu'à tout moment il va me dire que c'est fini, qu'il s'en va, qu'on ne se reverra jamais. Et c'est tout ce que je mériterais. Mais je pourrais pas le supporter.

- C'est quoi, cette connerie ?...

Il semble si fragile, maintenant. Tellement anéanti, tellement perdu. Et c'est moi qui ai fait ça.

- J'ai tellement fait n'importe quoi, avant. Je me suis tellement amusé au dépend des autres, je me suis tellement foutu d'eux… Pas avec toi, Roxas, ce serait… sale.

Je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer vraiment clairement. Il me regarde. Il réfléchit. Même comme ça, il est beau. Même perçu à travers un léger voile d'étoiles, alors que j'avale le sang dans ma bouche et pose doucement une main sur mes côtes blessées. Il est toujours beau. Il le sera toujours.

- Quoi ?

Je préfère comprendre « comment ça ? » que « tu te fous de moi ? » dans sa voix.

- Je veux pas… avoir l'impression de te traiter comme ça. Aussi mal…

- Et donc tu me trompes ?

Je ferme les yeux. Oui. Et donc je te trompe. Ce sera jamais aussi grave de mépriser les autres, mais lui, non. N'importe qui sauf lui.

- Alors c'est ça ?

Son expression est impénétrable, je vois seulement qu'il a mal et que c'est de ma faute. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense. Je baisse les yeux. Avec tout ce que j'ai fait… Je le comprends maintenant, j'avais peur qu'il se salisse à mon contact.

- C'est _seulement_ ça ?

Je pince les lèvres. Il s'approche de moi, pendant un instant je crois qu'il va me frapper à nouveau. Mais non, il me pousse. Violemment, mais pas pour me jeter à terre. Il me pousse encore, je recule, jusqu'à heurter une porte, celle de notre chambre.

- Ouvre.

Je n'aime pas sa façon de me parler, juste là, comme si ses mots étaient du verre cassé et que je marchais pieds nus dessus. Mais à tâtons je cherche la poignée et quand je l'ai, la tourne et ouvre la porte en m'enfonçant dans la pièce. Il m'y suit, on est toujours face à face. Il me bouscule encore, moins durement cette fois, et je tombe sur le lit. Je commence seulement maintenant à voir où il veut en venir.

- Roxas…

- Je veux pas le savoir, Axel.

- Non, mais att—

- La _ferme_ !

Il se place au dessus de moi, à califourchon, et défait ma ceinture. J'ose à peine respirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'en est fini de mes jean et boxer. Je commence sérieusement à flipper, je me redresse.

- Roxas !...

Il me rallonge d'un dernier coup de poing dans la joue.

- Je veux _pas_ le savoir ! Je veux pas _t'entendre_ !

Le temps que je sorte des vapes, il s'est déshabillé. Il attrape mes jambes à la pliure du genou et les remonte à mes épaules. Je suis pas exactement habitué à cette position. Il me pénètre lentement, pourtant ça fait mal, parce qu'il n'y a aucune préparation et pas la moindre douceur. Au début il n'y a qu'une gêne sourde, mais ça devient vite douloureux. Il y a une friction, ça me brûle presque. Je me rends compte que tout mon corps est contracté quand je sens que je tremble. Puis il arrête de bouger. Je lève les yeux vers lui, il pleure en silence. C'est moi qui ai fait ça. J'essaie de me redresser. Je me sens complètement ridiculisé, mais il n'y a que lui pour me voir comme ça, et s'il estime que je le mérite alors je le mérite. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et essuie une larme.

- Je t'aime.

Il sanglote de plus belle.

- Tu me laisses faire…

Et bien… Quand j'ai essayé de t'en dissuader, tu m'as frappé. Je garde ça pour moi.

- Parce que je t'aime.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

- Parce que tu pourrais en aimer un autre. Mais c'est moi.

Dans son sanglot, ça le fait sourire une fraction de seconde. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse, au lieu de démentir son amour pour moi.

- Je veux te faire l'amour, me chuchote-t-il.

C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, oui. Et bizarrement, ça me rend heureux, malgré la douleur et le ridicule, malgré aussi tous les coups dont il m'a affligé. Il se retire et s'allonge sur moi. Je ne comprends pas bien jusqu'à ce qu'il tire le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sorte un flacon de lubrifiant. Un morceau de rire m'échappe, ça l'interloque dans notre situation.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime

Il me sourit à nouveau, au milieu des pleurs

- Tu vas le dire combien de temps encore ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises d'arrêter.

Il regarde ailleurs, je vois son étincelle de sourire. Il y a deux ans, quand je l'ai rencontré, c'est comme ça que je lui ai ravi son cœur. En le faisant rire. Et au tout début, il se retenait, je n'avais le droit qu'à l'une de ces étincelles, quand j'excellais. Je la vois malgré la pénombre. On n'a jamais installé de rideaux aux fenêtres, et elles n'avaient pas de volets. La seule lumière qui entre est celle des lampadaires. Orange. Elle se réverbère au plafond, s'accroche à ses cheveux, me laisse apercevoir ses doigts tous huileux qu'il est entrain de frotter les uns contre les autres.

Le lubrifiant est froid. Ça me surprend et j'inspire plus profondément. Mais ça me soulage un peu de son intrusion brutale et de la brûlure qu'elle a laissée. Mes sensations son confuses. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, objectivement, mais c'est pas désagréable. C'est tout doux, en contraste net et déconcertant avec l'instant d'avant. Et que ce soit lui qui me touche comme ça, parce que c'est lui, qu'il m'a frappé et qu'avant de me tabasser il m'a regardé avec une souffrance et du mépris que j'avais provoqués, parce qu'on s'est disputés violemment et parce que je l'aime, c'est _délicieux_.

Je n'arrive pas à discerner son expression, il ne sourit plus, c'est tout ce que je vois. Et j'espère que lui non plus ne me voit pas bien. Parce que je dois pas être beau à voir, couvert d'ecchymoses encore rouges. J'ai peut-être même les lèvres enflées et coupées. J'ai toujours un peu de sang dans ma bouche. Mais je suis heureux. Au lieu de me congédier, il me touche. Au lieu de me bannir de sa vie, il me permet d'y reconstruire ce que j'ai détruit. Je l'aime. Mais…

Il se redresse, cesse de me caresser. Il est appuyé sur les genoux, entre mes jambes, et ses mains, réparties de chaque côté de moi. Je ne comprends pas, est-ce que… Il a changé d'avis ? Est-ce que je le dégoûte définitivement ? Est-ce qu'il va me jeter ? Et finalement, est-ce que ce serait mal ? J'aurais voulu que mon cœur s'entende avec ma raison et qu'ils tombent d'accord, mais même si c'est mieux pour lui, je sais que je ne le supporterais pas. Alors je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de le supplier.

- Roxas… ?

- Attends…

Je me pince les lèvres. Quelque chose d'incertain dans sa voix m'alarme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il inspire profondément, expire. Il tremble. Il recommence à sangloter.

- J'ai juste… J'attendais ça depuis… tellement… Et si c'était pas réel ? Si c'était la première et la dernière fois ?

Ça me glace le sang. Il a peur. Il ne croit plus en moi à tel point qu'il en vient à douter de lui-même. Et c'est moi qui ai fait ça.

- Je t'aime… Pardon, Roxas.

Je m'installe sur les coudes pour atteindre sa bouche. Aussitôt il s'accroche à moi et me tire pour m'asseoir devant lui en écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes avec détresse. Il m'embrasse comme si c'était notre dernier baiser, je ne veux pas de ça, je le romps avec douceur.

- Je suis tellement désolé…

Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il ait l'incroyable bonté ou la profonde naïveté de me sourire un « T'inquiète, c'est oublié ». Je ne sais pas si un jour il trouvera la force de me pardonner. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. C'est moi le coupable, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai fait ça.

Il reprend là où il s'est arrêté, tout doucement. Il se sent mal, il regrette de m'avoir presque quasi-violé, il essaie de se rattraper maintenant. Et puis il prend son temps. Il savoure, et petit à petit je me détends. Progressivement ça commence à devenir _très_ plaisant. Il m'embrasse par intermittence, comme pour avaler mes soupirs faibles et lointains. Je suis mort de trouille. Je redoute cet instant depuis deux ans. J'ai peur de faire l'amour avec lui parce que j'ai peur que ce soit à ses dépends. Même si là j'ai du mal à voir comment je pourrais le blesser, j'ai peur, c'est incontrôlé, irraisonné. Mais ses baisers m'apaisent, ses caresses m'enflamment. Je l'aime…

Après un temps inconnu, il retire ses doigts de moi et me pénètre à nouveau. Ça n'a rien à voir. Ça glisse, et je suis décontracté. C'est étrange, inconnu, suave. Mes mains se perdent sur ses hanches tandis qu'il se meut avec une lenteur extrême. Ses soupirs se mêlent aux miens. Il se couche sur ma poitrine, l'impact cotonneux de ses mouvements en est changé un peu. C'est tellement nouveau… Je sens sa respiration contre moi. Il a un éclat de rire, ça se répercute comme une vibration dans tout mon corps, j'en frissonne. C'est magique. Son rire me secoue comme si c'était moi qui riait, et je me laisse entrainer, je ris avec lui. C'est silencieux, comme un souffle discret, c'est parfait, c'est unique. C'est juste lui et moi, le reste du monde l'ignore et n'a pas à le savoir.

- Je t'aime, chuchote l'un de nous.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui répond l'autre.

**- […] -**

Il m'attend devant la porte. Je termine de monter les marches. J'ai un carton dans les bras, le dernier. Moi je devais les monter et lui, les déballer. J'ai un peu eu l'impression de me faire avoir mais il a pas chômé, on dirait presque qu'on et installés depuis plusieurs semaines. Il manque juste les meubles type table et chaises, les proprios nous louent le reste avec les murs.

On a déménagé. Et on a changé de portables. Tous les deux. C'est Roxas qui l'a voulu, on a profité de ce que notre ancien bail prenait fin. On recommence. Ca me fait tout drôle, l'excitation dans ses yeux, comme la première fois qu'on a emménagé ensemble. Des fois, comme ça, il a l'air d'un enfant et j'arrive à oublier qu'un soir je rentrais de chez Saïx et qu'il m'a passé à tabac. J'ai l'impression qu'il me fait confiance à nouveau, qu'il est heureux, et ça me fait du bien beaucoup de bien. Mais je continue de marcher sur des œufs, de le courtiser, de le séduire. Je veux pas qu'il ait l'impression que je considère ce qu'il me donne comme acquis, je continue de lui demander la permission pour tout. Il continue de me la donner à chaque fois.

Chaque soir, il se couche avant moi et quand je le rejoins à pas de loup, il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Je lui lance un regard, il me touche la joue. Je l'embrasse, il caresse mes hanches. Je ferme les yeux, il sourit contre mes lèvres. Certaines nuits on fait l'amour. Assez peu souvent, à chaque fois qu'il insiste. Qu'il insiste _vraiment_, avec des arguments implacables.

Et quand je lui demande, il penche la tête et me lance un sourire énigmatique, laisse un blanc avant de répondre que oui, il est heureux. Alors mon cœur se gonfle. Parce que c'est aussi moi qui ai fait ça.


End file.
